


Tangled

by AngelSayori



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSayori/pseuds/AngelSayori
Summary: This is the story of how I died… But don’t worry! This is actually a really fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a girl named Byleth  and it starts with the heavens.





	1. The Blessed Flower

_ This is the story of how I died… But don’t worry! This is actually a really fun story and the truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is the story of a girl named Byleth and it starts with the heavens. _

_ Once upon a time, a single drop of blessing from the goddess fell from the heavens. From this small drop grew a magical bright turquoise flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured. _

The flower had a magical glow to it and it didn’t take long from the moment it grew, an old woman appeared right around the corner.

_ Oh, and that old woman creeping around the corner staring at it over there? You might want to remember. She’s kind of important. _

_ Well, centuries passed and a hop, skip and horse ride away grew a kingdom. The small kingdom of Garreg Mach which placed itself in between three ruling powers. The Adrestian Empire to the south, The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus to the north and the Leicester Alliance to the east. The kingdom was ruled by a just king and a beloved queen. _

_ The queen, well, she was about to have a baby, but she got sick. Really sick. _

The young queen was in bed panting and sweating as her husband was holding her hand with worry. The monks and bishops surrounding her were trying to do everything in their power to ease the pain, but everyone knew the outcome if a miracle wasn’t found. That’s when the king ordered a decree, asking his people to help find a miracle cure to save his wife and child.

_ She was running out of time, and that’s when people start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magical flower blessed by the goddess. _

The people embarked on horses and started to search the land for the myth of the goddess flower. That’s when the appearance of a familiar old lady appeared.

_ Ah! I told you she’d be important. You see, instead of sharing the goddess’s blessing this woman, Lady Rhea, hoarded it’s healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundred of years. All she had to do was sing a special song. _

The old woman, Rhea, uncovered the flower she had hidden with a basket and crouched down to sing the lullaby. 

“In time’s flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright. On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight,” she sang. At the end, the gray hair and wrinkles disappeared to give her the appearance of a beautiful young woman with the same color hair as the flower.

_ Okay, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right? _

The multiple voices could be heard as the people of Garreg Mach looking for the mythical flower were getting close. Rhea hid the flower under the basket, but accidently shoved the camouflage with her lantern exposing the blessed flower. Before she could turn around to fix it, soldiers appeared and spotted the flower.

“We found it!” they called out. They were quick to delicately removed from the soil to bring it back to their sick queen. The flower was put in a bowl of water where it disintegrated and given to the queen to drink.

_ The magic of the blessed flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess was born, with beautiful bright turquoise hair. I’ll give you a hint, that’s Byleth. _

The little princess was in her crib being taken care of by her parents. Her mother brought the little blessed girl in her arms and thanked the goddess for sparing hers and her daughter’s life. The king smiled fondly and placed a simple crown on her head.

_ To celebrate her birth and to thank the goddess, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky so that it may reach the heavens. And for that one moment everything was perfect. _

The king and queen while holding their precious daughter, lit up the lantern for everyone to see. The people cheered at this blessed view and prayed for happiness and prosperity of their small kingdom.  Sadly, happiness would soon be torn away as night fell.

_ But that moment ended. _

The balcony doors opened letting an intruder inside who sang a lullaby. “In time’s flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright. On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight.” As she sang, Byleth hair slightly started to glow, showing she had now the goddess’s blessing within her. The old woman took a piece of glowing hair and cut it, but the moment she did that the glowing disappeared. The piece of hair now change into a dark teal blue color. Rhea’s appearance change back into an old woman. That’s when she realized she needed this child in order to keep her youth.

_ Rhea broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that, gone! The kingdom searched and searched. They even reached out to the other ruling powers for help, but no one could find the princess. For deep within a forest, in a hidden tower, Rhea raised the child as her own. _

The hidden tower, was very tall and at the very top is where resided our kidnapped princess. The duo were currently sitting in front of a fire pit as Lady Rhea was brushing Byleth’s hair who was singing the lullaby making her hair glow and giving Rhea’s youth.

_ Rhea, had found her new magic flower, but this time, she was determined to keep it hidden. _

“Why can’t I go outside?” Byleth asked.

“The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you’re safe. Do you understand flower?” she answered still brushing the already grown hair of Byleth. “Yes mommy.”

_ But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. _

Byleth got out of bed and went downstairs her hair already touching the ground.

_ Each year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in hope that one day their lost princess would return. _

She opened the windows to see the bright lights fly high into the sky. She watched mesmerized by their beauty not knowing they were meant for her to find her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this AU was bugging my head and i decided to write it down. This is a purely experimental writing. I am still trying to figure things out. Hopefully it won't become a giant mess. I just wanted to write a cute AU for fire emblem 3 houses and this was one that popped and I thought Claude would make a great Flynn. I'll try my best to not have any out of character moment, but of course Byleth will have more emotions in this one :P . I'm probably going to add more character tag as the story goes. I hope you guys enjoy this :D


	2. When Will My Life Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I’ll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering. When will my life begin?

Almost 18 years passed and our lost princess was a beautiful young woman with the longest brightest turquoise hair you could possibly think of. Currently, she was playing a game of hide and seek with her animal companion, a light green chameleon she named Sothis. Her companion appeared to her when she was young girl and ever since they have been inseparable. Although she made sure her mother didn’t see the chameleon as she wasn’t certain she would be permitted to keep her. Said chameleon was scurrying outside to hide from her human friend going behind a flower pot. The doors were abruptly opened by Byleth. 

“Ha!” she shouted. She glanced to the side and saw the convenient flower pots. “Hmmm. Well, I guess Sothis is not hiding out here.” She slowly walked away which made the little reptile snigger thinking her plan was full proof, but a strand of turquoise hair grabbed her by the tail bringing her out of her hiding place.

“Gotcha!” Byleth smirked. Sothis squealed in surprise for being found. “That’s 22 for me.” Byleth slowly let Sothis down back on the balcony. “How about 23 out of 45?” The little chameleon just furrowed her eyebrows as she was kind of tired of playing this game… 22 times no less.

“Okay,” Byleth sighed. “Well, what do you want to do?” Sothis happily squeaked using her tail pointed outside the tower. “Yeah, I don’t think so. I like it in here and so do you.” Not impressed with her usual response Sothis just blep her tongue at her. “Oh, come on Sothis. It’s not so bad in there.” Byleth ran back inside to prove to her little reptile friend how fun inside the tower was. She opened the roof latch using her hair which she got really adept at using to let the light in.

_ “Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup. Start on the chores and sweep till the floor’s all clean. Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again and by then it’s, like, 7:15.” _ After doing all those cleaning chores, Byleth sighed as time in the tower just seem to go at turtle speed. Good thing she had books to read. She walked up to her library that consisted of the same books since she was a little girl which consisted of one book about cooking, one about botany and one about the goddess.

_ “And so I’ll read a book or maybe two or three.” _ Eventually reading all three at a rather fast paced, she decided to touch up the painting on the wall of tower she did over the years.  _ “I’ll add a few new paintings to my gallery.” _ Once that’s done she just kept going from one activity to another to try and pass the time.  _ “I’ll play guitar and knit and cook and basically just wonder when will my life begins.” _ After finish cooking a sweet looking pie, she noticed there was one wall of the tower untouched by her paints. She quickly got out her materials and started working on her art.

_ “Then after lunch, it’s puzzles and darts and baking. Papier-mâché, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making. Then I’ll sketch, maybe stretch. Take a climb, sew a dress.” _ After doing all that, she went back to rereading those books and when that wasn’t enough tried to paint some more.  _ “And I’ll reread the books. if I have time to spare. I’ll paint the walls some more. I’m sure there’s room somewhere and then I’ll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair. Stuck in the same place I’ve always been.” _ she let out a sigh after brushing her extremely long hair as it was probably the most arduous task before she laid all of it in a proper circle around her.

_ “And I’ll keep wondering and wondering and wondering and wondering. When will my life begin?” _ She glanced around before her gaze was brought back to the balcony that led outside.

_ “Tomorrow night, the lights will appear just like they do on my birthday each year.” _ Byleth gazed longingly towards the sky before looking at the recently added painting she made. It was the floating lights she dreamed of in the night sky.  _ “How is it like, out there where they glow. Now that I’m older, mother might just let me go.” _ Sothis glanced at Byleth and had a sad look on her face. She knew how much this young woman wanted to go outside and see the lights, but didn’t dare disobey her mother who told her many times the outside world is a dangerous place.

In said world, something amiss was happening in the kingdom of Garreg Mach. On the castle’s roof a trio of thieves was sliding down to go steal something from within the castle. The trio consisted of two gruff looking guys one with red hair and a scar across his face and another with dark brown hair and a gruff beard. The third was an olive skin toned young man with lightly brushed dark brown hair and a little bit of sideburns. The thieves slowly made their way to one of the highest towers where their prize was located. The young man’s name was Claude von Riegan, but had discarded his last name a long time ago due to personal issues. He was looking out to make sure everything was in the clear and saw the breathtaking view from his position.

“Wow! I could get used to a view like this,” he marveled. 

“Almyran, come on!” urged the red head named Miklan.

“Hold on,” Claude insisted and taking a another second to admire. “Yep. I’m used to it. Guys, I want a castle.”

“We do this job. you can buy your own castle,” Miklan said.

“Or a giant cabin back in Almyra,” the second ruffian name Kostas added. Both men laughed dumbly at their joke which was easily ignored by Claude.

“Anyways, come here pretty boy.” Miklan roughly grabbed the young man by his collar and set him on his task. They tied a rope around Claude’s waist and slowly lowered him into the throne room as quietly as possible. At the center stood a pedestal with the crown of the lost princess guarded by soldiers. One of the soldiers let out a sneeze and Claude could have easily kept his mouth closed, but…

“Urgh, hay fever?” he asked as he was suspended in the air with one elbow on the now empty pedestal.

“Yeah,” the soldier responded casually and then realized the situation. “Huh? Wait! Hey wait!” Claude was already out of the room pulled back by the two others conspirators. All three were already running to the hills before the soldiers could catch up to them.

“Can’t you picture me in a castle of my own?” Claude inquired to his two compatriotes as they were running. “Because I certainly can. All the things we’ve seen, and it’S only 8:00 in the morning!” Both men just growled at the chatty young man. “Gentlemen, this is a very big day!” And he had no idea how true those words would be as destiny would make him have a fateful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, thank you so much for the comments and support. I had no idea this would get the attention it got. I am very grateful :D  
Now this chapter is another experiment. I've been debating in my head how i should approach the musical numbers in the movie. Should I do them like this where i write down the lyrics almost word for word or instead write them in a more novel way? I am actually curious what you guys think is better for the flow. The exception to this is "I see the Light" that will be an unavoidable word for word. It's one of the main reason I wrote this :P  
Thank you for the support! And also don'T hesitate to point out mistakes or if you have an idea, I am open to everything :D


	3. Mother Knows best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother knows best. Listen to you mother. It’s a scary world out there.

At the tower, Byleth was packing her painting tools and had a determined look on her face. “This is it! This is a very big day, Sothis,” She said happily. “I’m finally going to do it. I’m going to ask her.”

“Byleth~!” A womanly voice called from outside the tower. Byleth perked up knowing it was her mother coming back. “Let down your hair!”

“It’s time.” Byleth smiled at Sothis who was on her shoulder. The little chameleon stood straight as if to say to not lose courage. “I know, I know. Come on now.” She let the little reptile stick to wall where she could hide. “Don’t let her see you.”

“Byleth!” her mother repeated. “I’m not getting any younger down here.”

“Coming mother!” Byleth replied. She placed her hair on a hook for leverage before throwing her long hair out the window so that her mother could use it. Once Rhea was safely grabbing her hair, she started pulling her up. At the top, Byleth greeted her mother slightly out of breath as even though she’s done this before it was still a task to pull a full grown woman by herself.

“Hi! Welcome home mother,” Byleth greeted panting slightly. Her mother, Lady Rhea, was a beautiful woman with bright turquoise hair similar to Byleth and had a nice curvaceous body.

“Oh Byleth!” Rhea exclaimed. “How you managed to that every single day without fail. It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.” 

“Oh,” Byleth sighed trying to brush it off. “It’s nothing.”

“Then I don’t know why it take so long.” Rhea lightly tapped her daughter’s nose before giving her a laugh. “Oh darling, I’m just teasing.” The young girl just chuckled used to her mother’s odd sense of humour. She walked up to her mother who was admiring herself in the mirror.

“So, mother,” she started building her courage up. “As you know tomorrow is a very big day-” she got interrupted by her mother pulling her to her side.

“Byleth, look in the mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady,” her mother observed. Byleth smiled lightly at the compliment. “Oh, look, you’re here, too.” Her mother laughed at her joke as the young daughter looked unsure. “I’m just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously.”

“Okay,” Byleth said trying continue where she left off. “So mother, as I was saying, tomorrow is-”

“Byleth, mother is feeling a little run-down,” Rhea interrupted again as she noticed some patches on her skin behind her hand. “Would you sing for me, dear? Then we’ll talk.”

“Oh! Of course mother.” Byleth knew her mother would be more responsive after this. So, she quickly starting to setup getting the chair for her mother, the smalls stool for herself and the brush. She sat her down gave the brush and started to sing the lullaby.

“In time’s flow, see the glow of flames ever burning bright. On the swift river’s drift, broken memories alight,” she sang quickly.

“Wait!” Rhea lightly panicked. She gave a quick brush of the glowing hair and her youth was back. “Byleth.” She scolded lightly.

“So, Mother,” Byleth ignored the scolding tone and stood up to her mother’s face. “Earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big, and you didn’t respond. So, I’m just going to tell you, it’s my birthday! Ta-da!” The young woman giggled and hugged her mother’s arm excitedly. Rhea lightly smiled before prying her daughter off.

“No, no, no. Can’t be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year,” she teased.

“That’s the funny thing about birthdays. They’re kind of an annual thing,” Byleth jokingly informed. She sighed and sat down getting ready to ask the biggest favor she could ever ask. “Mother, I’m turning 18 and I wanted to ask...” Byleth was losing her courage and was mental blocking. “What I really wanted for this birthday. Actually what I wanted for quite a few birthday now,” mumbling the last part.

“Okay Byleth, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Blah-blah-blah-blah,” Lady Rhea complained. “It’s very annoying! I’m just teasing, you’re adorable. I love you so much, darling.” The older woman got up leaving Byleth in a dejected state. A little squeak brought her out of her stupor and she glanced at her little friend. Sothis gave an urging motion saying to not lose heart and ask.

“I want to see the floating lights!” Byleth finally exclaimed. Rhea paused in her action and chuckled.

“What?” she asked.

“Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights,” Byleth repeated. She uncovered her newest painting depicting the floating the lights.

“You mean the stars,” Rhea corrected refusing to acknowledge the existence of ‘floating lights’.

“That’s the thing. I’ve charted stars and they’re always constant,” Byleth countered showing another painting of the night sky with the actual stars and constellations. “But these, they appear every year on my birthday and only on my birthday. I can’t help but feel like they’re meant for me.” Rhea had a small scowl and walked away. “I need to see them mother. Not just from my window, but in person. I have to know what they are.”

“You want to go outside?” Rhea scoffed and shut the door leading outside close. _ “Look at you, as fragile as a flower.” _ she commented twirling her daughter. _ “Still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we stay up in this tower.” _

“I know but-” Byleth trying to defend her point of view.

_ “That’s right. To keep you safe and sound, dear,” _ she reminded as she lovingly hugged Byleth’s long hair. _ “Guess I always knew this day was coming. knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest. Soon but not yet!” _

“But-” 

_ “Shh! Trust me pet,” _ she shushed. _ “Mother knows best.” _ She gave hip bump to the wall closing the hatch on the roof engulfing the room in darkness. Byleth lit up a candle to try and locate her mother.

_ “Mother knows best. Listen to you mother. It’s a scary world out there.” _ Byleth turned around and got scared by her mother. Then felt a tug on her hair. _ “Mother knows best. One way or another something will go wrong I swear.” _ Byleth pulled at her hair and then fell down before getting caught by her mother and then dropped on the ground. _ “Mercenaries, bandits, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals and snakes,” _ Rhea listed. _ “The plague.” _

“No!” Byleth refuted.

_ “Yes!” _ Rhea argued. _ “Also large bugs. men with pointy teeth. And stop! No more, you’ll just upset me.” _ Byleth bundled up in her hair for safety. _ “Mother’s right here. Mother will protect you. Darling, here’s what I suggest.” _ She went to hug her mother only to be hugging a mannequin. _ “Skip the drama. Stay with mama. Mother knows best.” _Rhea laughed in the darkness as Byleth was trying to light up the candles.

_ “Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy,” _ Rhea followed behind her daughter and snuffed out the light of the candles. _ “On your own, you won’t survive.” _ Byleth stopped in front of the mirror as her mother pointed out she was not built to go outside. _ “Sloppy, underdress, immature, clumsy. Please, they’ll eat you up alive. Gullible, naive, positively grubby, ditsy and a bit… Well, hmmm, vague. Plus, I believe, getting kind of chubby.” _The young woman rubbed her chin starting to feel a bit self conscious.

_ “I’m just saying it cause I love you,” _ Rhea reassured. _ “Mother understands. Mother’s here to help you. All I have is one request.” _ She opened her arms to her daughter which was the usual thing she did when she was asking for an embrace. Byleth quickly into her arms and hugged her.

“Byleth?” Rhea started.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again,” her mother said with a final tone to her voice. Byleth lowered her eyes in guilt and nodded. “Yes mother.”

“Oh, I love you very much dear.” Rhea said with affection

“I love you more,” Byleth replied with a light smile.

“I love you most.” Her mother gave her a light peck on her hair and then had to leave already. She went down the tower with her cape and basket. “Ta-ta! I’ll see you in a bit, my flower!” Byleth watched her mother walk away and sighed.

“I’ll be here,” she mumbled. Even when her mother was out of sight she didn’t even bother to bring her hair back up. She just stared outside still feeling the longing of leaving the tower, but could never leave. However, fate would soon intervene and help her grant the dream she’s been having since childhood in the the form a young man currently running for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing these down faster than expected. This musical number was a bit challenging to write, but I'd like to believe it I did okay. In all honestly I can't wait to write when Claude and Byleth meet. Rewatching that scene I still laugh about and I can't stop imaging Claude and Byleth instead. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one should be here soon. Thank you so much!


	4. Fateful Encounter

After the half success of stealing the crown, as they were being pursued by the soldiers, our thieves were running in the forest in hopes of losing them. The two ruffians ran ahead and Claude had to take a breather. He considers himself pretty fit, but you try running from one of the best cavalry on the continent. He was panting out of breath and noticed wanted posters of himself and the other two.

“Huh?!” he gasped pulling his poster off the tree. “Oh no. No, no, no, no. This is bad. This is very bad. This is really bad.” The other two stopped in their tracks also catching their breath wondering what was wrong now. “They just can’t get my nose right!” The young man showed the poster of him with a big crooked nose feeling offended.

“Who cares,” Miklan grumbled.

“It’s easy for you to say,” Claude retorted showing the posters of the other two. “You guys look amazing.” Then, they heard a horses neighing and that’s when they swm them. At the top of the cliff, stood one of Garreg Mach’s best leader and horse. The best leader being Cassandra Rubens Charon, but had left that name behind in favor of Catherine. She also got the nickname Cassandra Thunderstrike referring to her wielding the heroic weapon Thunderbrand. Her mighty stead was a pure white horse dubbed Alois. Once he was Jeralt’s mount before he became king. He is extremely loyal to the crown and would do anything to protect it. From her position at the top, Catherine smirked spotting the little rats.

“I see you,” she taunted before directing her squad down the cliff. Panic struck the thieves as they ran for their lives, but was soon met with an obstacle. They were met with another wall of rock and the only way out was to climb it. Claude’s gears were turning to come up with a plan.

“All right. Okay,” he said thinking out loud. “Give me a boost and I’ll pull you up.” The two men glanced at each other as they had suspicious looks.

“Give us the satchel first,” Miklan demanded.

“What?” Claude exclaimed. “I can’t believe that after all we’ve been through together, you don’t trust me?” His compatriotes just stared at him answering his question. 

“Ouch,” he said with a deadpan look. He gave Miklan the satchel and then started the human ladder. Claude ungracefully climbed on top of the other two and reach the top of the trench.

“Now help us up pretty boy.” Miklan reached his hand out expecting help, but this is Claude the schemer.

“Sorry,” the young man mockingly apologized and showed the satchel in his hand. “My hands are full.” And he ran away abandoning the other two to their fates.

“Almyran!” The other two shouted. Claude didn’t look back as he ran through the trees and found the road, which proved to be a mistake as loud galloping noise was coming closer. He immediately ran the other direction and the battalion was right at his heels.

“Retrieve that satchel at any cost!” Catherine ordered her soldiers.

“Yes, sir!” they responded. They prepared their crossbows and shot at the running thief. Catherine took out thunderbrand preparing to strike with its lightning. Claude noticed how those arrows were close to hitting him and forced his legs and feet to run faster. He managed to escape through a big tree which stopped the soldiers on their track, but did not stop the bigger problem that is Catherine. Alois easily jumped through the opening determined to catch the little rat.

“We got him now Alois,” Catherine praised. The sword Thunderbrand was ready for use and when she whipped it out a struck of lightning missed Claude by a few hair. More gears were turning in his head as he knew right now he couldn’t face her in normal combat. He needed a scheme to stop her in her tracks. Ahead of him he saw a vine and had an idea. He jumped on the rock to give him momentum before grabbing the vine and spinning around a tree arriving behind Catherine.

“What?” She gasped, not having seen this coming. With a good kick, he shoved her off her horse and rolled away into the forest. He landed on the vacant saddle and thought he was free, but he didn’t plan the horse’s personality. When Alois, noticed he lost his ride and was replaced with the thief, he stopped in his tracks surprising Claude.

“Urgh! Come on, fleabag! Forward!” He grunted in frustration. Alois just stared at the satchel Claude was holding and tried to nab it. “No.” Claude scolded, but that did little effect as the horse persisted. “No!” Soon turning in a weird tug of war as Alois had manage to nab the satchel. “Stop it! Stop it! Give it to me! Give me that!” Claude tried to pull it away, but used too much force and the satchel flew out his hands landing in a tree which was extending over the edge of a mountain. Both Alois and Claude stared at each other for a second before running towards the satchel while trying to hinder the other. Alois arrived first starting to tread the trunk of the tree, but Claude was right behind, as the agile young man he is, jumped unto the horse’s head. Alois shook him off, but Claude just held on the other side of the tree trunk. Alois neighed angrily before starting to stomp hoping it would make this human fall off, but Claude easily evaded the horse’s hooves and grabbed the satchel in success.

“Ha!” He taunted followed by a concerning crack. The tree couldn’t hold their weight and broke as both of them went into a free fall and elicited a scream from Claude and a panic neighing from Alois. The tree broke in two as it landed on a rock down the way separating the two fighters.

Alois landed spitting some leaves that had entered his mouth. He was quick on his feet as he had no sight of Claude and started to sniff his tracks. Our scheming young man had hidden behind a rock and sighed relief as he saw the problematic horse scurry away. He got up and was about to lean against the wall for a break, but found out it was actually the entrance of a tunnel covered by leaves. he heard neighing in the distance and immediately hid inside. He crouched down staying quiet as the animal had come back, but trotted away. Claude walked down the tunnel hoping the other side would have an exit. Instead he saw an enclosed area with a very tall tower in the center. He did not question the position of this particular tower as he could still hear his pursuer and decided to seek shelter. He assumed it would empty, I mean would stay in a tower like this? Using his arrows he started the climb. He finally reached the top and was panting from the climb, but relaxed his shoulders as he was finally out of danger. He took off the satchel and opened it to admire his new property.

“Alone at last.”

_ CLANG! _

And our pretty boy now saw black as he lost consciousness being hit by our resident lost princess who hit him at the back of his head with a frying pan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this is the first time I am trying to describe intense action scenes. I've never done it before. So hopefully it made sense and wasn't a total mess. I'm excited about the next one guys. I debated whether or not to continue, but the chapter would have been longer. So I decided to stop at a small cliffhanger. Thank you for your support and see you in in the next one


	5. Claude of Almyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The name’s Claude from Almyra. How’s your day going?

After the the refusal from her mother to go see the floating lights, Byleth was moping around the tower. The last thing she expected was a stranger coming into her tower closing the doors. She immediately hid and grabbed the first thing she saw, a frying pan. She sneaked behind the intruder and hit the back of the head. The intruder, turning out to be a man, fell down dropping the satchel he was holding. Byleth squealed in fear and hid behind the mannequin. She sneaked a peak from behind the mannequin before slowly rolling it closer. She held up her frying pan and poked his head getting no reaction. She looked at Sothis for any advice or help. The small chameleon just shrugged. She gently turned his head to the side with the other end of the pan seeing he had a normal human face. She glanced back at Sothis for any more things to verify. Sothis went to the drawing Rhea drew earlier of a man with pointy teeth and pointed at it. She checked his teeth and saw none of them were pointy.

“Huh,” she sounded surprised. Then there was a strand of hair hiding his eyes so she moved to reveal a quiet attractive young face. Her eyes widen as she couldn’t help but stare at his features. His tan olive skin, his handsome face, the shape of his eyes and his well brushed hair. She was getting closer, when suddenly he abruptly opened his eyes.

“Huh?” he moaned. Byleth gasped in fear before hitting him really hard again with the frying pan knocking him unconscious again. She needed to come up with a plan and hide him before her mother was back. She scanned around the room to find a suitable hideout and spotted the closet. She tied him up with her her and dragged him towards the closet. She grunted as she was struggling to pull him. She thought hauling her mother up the tower was difficult, but a grown man was an entirely different story. Finally reaching her destination she panted slightly now thinking of a way to get him in the closet. She tried shoving him inside, but did not work. She swung him inside the closet with her hair and managed to close the door, but now her hair was stuck inside.

“Hmmm,” she contemplated her options and then tried to shove him in using her own body. It actually worked, but the door opened the unconscious guy fell on top of her. Next, with the help of a broom, managed to push far inside and shut the door. She heard a light crack and saw some fingers sticking out and gently poked them back inside. She went to get a chair and used to block the doors making sure it wouldn’t open.

“Okay,” she huffed and holding out her frying pan. “I’ve got a person in my closet.” Slowly backing away and stared at herself in the mirror. “I’ve got a person in my closet.” She repeated and realized what she had just done by herself.

“I’ve got a person in my closet!” she enunciated and chuckled at her victory. “Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother?” She spinned the frying pan proud of her achievement giving herself the pep talk. “Well, tell that to my frying pan.” Then something glimmered behind her and she saw the discarded satchel was open. She took the mysterious object and it looked like some giant bracelet. She tried putting on her arm, but it was wait to large. She glanced at Sothis who shook her head also thinking the same thing. She saw there was transparent gems and looked through them thinking maybe it was for observation. Sothis shook her head again as the shape was too bizarre for a looking glass. Byleth turned back towards the mirror and slowly tried to place it on her head. It fitted her perfectly as if it was meant for her. However, before she could put more thought on the matter she heard her name being called out.

“Byleth!” Rhea called out. “Let down your hair.”

“Oh!” Byleth gasped. She quickly hid the object and the satchel in a pot and went to get her mother up excited to show her what she had done all on her own. “One moment mother.” As she prepared to throw out her hair.

“I have a big surprise!” Rhea told her.

“Uh, I do too,” Byleth confessed as she was pulling her mother up.

“Oh, I bet mine is bigger,” Her mother countered.

“I seriously doubt it,” the young daughter mumbled softly.

“I brought back parsnips,” Rhea revealed climbing back inside. “I’m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite. Surprise!”

“Well mother there’s something I want to tell you,” Byleth started with excitement.

“Oh, Byleth, you know I hate leaving you after a fight,” her mother confessed ignoring her daughter’s words. “Especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Okay,” Byleth agreed wanting to get to her big news. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier.” 

“I hope you’re still not talking about those stars,” her mother warned.

“‘Floating light’,” Byleth correct. “And yes, I am leading up to that.” She explained walking towards the closet.

“Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart,” Rhea reminded.

“No, mother, I’m just saying,” the young daughter argued. “You think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there.”

“Oh darling, I know you’re not strong enough to handle yourself out there,” Rhea said knowingly.

“But if you just-” Byleth insisted.

“Byleth, we are done talking about this,” The older woman warned.

“Trust me!” Byleth exclaimed. “I know what I’m saying!”

“Enough Byleth!” Rhea shouted. “Enough with the lights! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” This tone of voice surprised the young woman as she slowly retracted her hand form the chair.

“Great,” Rhea groaned and sat down. “Now I’m the bad guy.” Byleth started to feel guilty for pushing her mother this far. On the other hand, her little companion in her hiding spot was fuming. It was so clear that this woman was being manipulative because she conditioned her own daughter to be obedient.

“All I was going to say, mother,” Byleth said with a low tone. “I know what I want for my birthday now.”

“And what is that?” Rhea questioned.

“New paint, the ones made from white shells you once brought me,” she answered.

“That is a very long trip Byleth. Almost 3 days time,” her mother informed.

“I just thought it was a better idea than the stars,” Byleth giving up on asking her mother to go see the lights. Rhea considered the gift and sighed in acceptance.

“Are you sure you will be alright on your own,” she asked.

“I know I’m safe as long as I’m here,” Byleth comforted her mother with her own words. So, Byleth helped pack her mother’s three days worth of food and gave her a final hug goodbye. She watched her hooded figure leave. She let out a sigh before going back to where she left off, dealing with the man in her closet.

She slowly took the chair away to hide behind it and took a deep breath. She used her hair to open the door and the young man fell face first on the floor. She walked up to him and examined him noticing he was still out cold. She thought about how to interrogate safely and had an idea. She tied him to the chair using her hair and brought him in the middle of the place and hid in the darkness. Sothis was in charge of waking him up. She tried slapping him with her little paws, it didn’t work. Then she slapped him with her tail with no success. She scowled before finally sticking her tongue in his ear.

“Ah!” he exclaimed. That method proved to be very effective. “Huh? What? Claude felt very confused and his head was killing him. Then he noticed he was tied to a chair and tried to get out.

“Wait,” he glanced at the material and realized it was not rope. “Is this hair?” he followed the trail with his eyes trying to find the source.

“Struggling is pointless,” Byleth called out from her spot at the top of a beam in the darkness.

“Huh?” Claude dumbly said still not being able to see who it was, although now he knew it was a girl. Byleth jumped down still staying in the darkness.

“I know why you’re here and I’m not afraid of you,” she asserted with confidence.

“What?” he asked still confused by the situation and Claude hated not knowing. Byleth slowly walked out of the darkness frying pan in hand.

“Who are you? How did you find me?” she interrogated. Claude didn’t answer as he was slightly mesmerized by this girl. Her face was very attractive and not mentioning her bright long turquoise hair. “Who are you and how did you find me?” she repeated ready to strike him again. Claude snapped out of his moment of admiration and cleared his throat. This was clearly a misunderstanding and all he needed to do was sweet talk his way out of this.

“I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say” he recited before giving Byleth his ‘attractive smile’. “Hi.” He greeted suavely. Byleth just furrowed her eyebrows. “How you doing? The name’s Claude from Almyra. How’s your day going? Huh?” The young woman just gave furtive glances not sure what he was doing and grunted in confusion.

“Who else knows my location, Claude of Almyra?” she questioned.

“All right girly,” Claude started.

“Byleth,” she interrupted.

“Gesundheit. Here’s the deal,” he continued smoothly. “I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and.” He then realized his satchel wasn’t with him or in sight. “Oh no! Where is my satchel?”

“I’ve hidden it,” Byleth bragged with a smirk on her face. “Somewhere you’ll never find it.” Claude quickly glanced around the room before spotting the pot.

“It’s in that pot, isn’t it,” he stated matter of fact.

_ CLANG! _

Claude grunted as he regained vision again. “Huh?” Feeling something in his ear again. “Ah!” He exclaimed making Sothis fall off. “Would you stop that!”

“Now it’s hidden where you’ll never find it,” Byleth said confidently and started her interrogation. “So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?”

“What?” Claude asked confused about why he would want human hair.

“Sell it?” she inquired.

“No!” he protested. “Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally.” He wiggled trying to get out to prove his point.

“Wait, you don’t want my hair?” She said sounding surprised.

“Again with the hair. Why on earth would I want it?” he retorted. “Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower and I climbed it. End of story.”

“You’re telling the truth?” she inquired with doubt.

“Yes!” he confirmed with a bit of exasperation.

“Hmmm,” she thought out loud before turning her back to him to consult her reptile friend. Sothis squeaked muttering her concerns. “I know.” Byleth whispered lowly. “But, I need someone to take me. I think he’s telling the truth.” Claude bent to the side slightly quirking an eyebrow not believing was he was seeing. As he saw she was chatting with a green chameleon, he tried to escape again by moving the chair towards the closed doors. 

“Okay, Claude from Almyra. I’m prepared to offer you a deal,” she decided after consultation. Claude stopped his attempt and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Deal?” he asked. 

“Look this way,” she instructed pulling the chair forgetting she circled it earlier with her. The spin made the chair lose its balance and Claude fell face first on the ground.

“Ow!” he exclaimed.

“Do you know what these are?” she asked showing the painting of the floating lights.

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess,” he answered.

“Lanterns! I knew they weren’t stars,” she said happily. “Well, tomorrow evening, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will as as my guide, take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your precious satchel. That is my deal.”

“Yeah,” Claude grunted as he managed to flip the chair to the side so his face wouldn’t be kissing the floor anymore. “No can do. Unfortunately the kingdom and I aren’t exactly simpatico at the moment. So, I won’t be taking you anywhere.” Byleth and Sothis glanced at each other and the little chameleon did a beat him up motion to change his mind. Byleth frowned and jumped down not giving up like she did with her mother.

“Something brought you here, Claude from Almyra,” she started pulling him back up.

“Okay, you can stop with ‘From Almyra’ just call me Claude,” he interjected, but was ignored by his interrogator.

“Call it what you will, fate, destiny,” she preached.

“A horse,” he said in a deadpan voice.

“So I have made the decision to trust you,” she declared.

“A horrible decision really,” he commented hoping something was going to get through this girl’s head.

“But trust me when I tell you this.” She pulled him forward bringing his face close to hers which had a very intense stare. “You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.” Claude had to give kudos to this girl despite the situation. She was really determined to see floating lanterns and had good budding interrogation skills.

“Let me get this straight,” he said confirming her deal. “I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home and you’ll give me back my satchel?”

“I promised,” she assured. This time it was Claude who had a doubt plastered on his face. I mean he didn’t know this girl and he wasn’t naive like her who decided to trust him. “And when I promised something, I never, ever break that promise.” Sothis nodded her head confirming it as if it would make any difference to Claude. The confirmation of a pet reptile. He stared at her a bit more before he sighed heavily.

“Alright, listen, I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice,” he warned. “Here comes the smolder.” He morphed his expression by puckering his lips and giving her heart eyes. Byleth just kept staring as his big move didn’T work on a girl who lived in seclusion for all her life. “This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn’t normally happen.” Finally, he decided to give in as he saw the usual sweet talk wasn’T getting anywhere. “Fine!” I’ll take you to see the lanterns.”

“Really!” Byleth exclaimed happily not holding the chair anymore letting Claude have another free fall.

“Ow!” he yelled.

“Oops,” she apologized.

“You broke my smolder,” he gasped in pain. However, Byleth was too excited to care about his ‘smolder’. Her dream would finally become a reality and she was going outside for the first time in her life. She wondered what the outside world was despite her mother’s warning. She wanted to believe that the world wasn’t full of dangers, but that it held beauty and kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is longer than the others I had a debate if I should cut it in the middle before she interrogates or not, but decided to not do that. I was really excited to post this chapter as Byleth and Claude finally meet :D. I didn'T fully proofread this as it's late by the time I post this. So I'll probably revise it when I get free time.  
Thank you for the support and I'll see you in the next one!


	6. My life begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I did this!

After letting Claude go, Byleth prepared to leave. She went and open a coffer she hid from her mother. Inside was boots, armlets and a piece of chest armor she made in secret. She put on the armor and armlets and gave herself a glance in the mirror and was starting to get anxious. This was the moment she has been waiting for all her life. Claude had started the climb down and she stared at the ground getting nervous. 

“You coming girly?” Claude called out. Byleth hooked her hair and took a deep breath. She gave one last look inside the room she had spent since childhood starting to get cold feet. Sothis lightly poked her cheek from her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile.

“All right Sothis,” she declared. She threw her hair out ready to glide down with boots and frying pan in hand. “Here we go!” And finally took her leap out of the tower for the first time.

“Hahaha!” she cheered feeling the wind blowing on her face. Just before she arrived to the ground she stopped hovering over the green grass. She dropped her boots and frying before slowly setting her foot down feeling the grass between her toes for the first time. Once both feet were one the ground she giggled feeling overjoyed. She lied down smelling the fresh grass and dirt as it smelled just as she dreamed of. A soft breeze went across her face and it was so comforting. She saw the exit to the outside world and a had a big grin on her face. She sprinted towards it and saw for the first time what was behind the sight of her tower not believing she did it. Her life had finally begun.

“I can’t believe I did this!” she exclaimed. “I can’t believe I did this. I can’t believe I did this!” She was feeling overwhelmed by her emotions swirling and sensing new things. “Mother would be so furious.” And then followed a sequence of Byleth inner turmoil.

“But that’s okay. What she doesn’t know won’t kill her, right?” she tried to reason. Claude hands on his hip just stare. “Oh, my gosh! This would kill her.” she mumbled moping in a cave.

“This is so much fun!” she yelled kicking a bush of leaves making Claude slightly winced at her high pitched voice. “I am a horrible daughter. I’m going back.” 

“I’m never going back!” she declared rolling down a hill. “I a despicable human being!” She was lying down face flat with a dejected feeling on the ground and Claude lying down on his back beside her with his arms locked behind his head waiting for her freak out to stop.

“Best day ever!” she laughed as she was spinning around a tree. The young man leaning against the trunk still waiting for her to settle down. Then she started to cry from the roller coaster of emotions. Claude sighed and decided it was intervention time. He approached her and cleared his throat.

“You know, I can’t help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here,” he observed.

“What?” Byleth said raising her head.

“I’m only picking up bits and pieces,” he said starting to think of another way to convince her to get him out of this deal and give him the satchel. “Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff here.” Then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure, that’s good. Healthy, even.” Sothis climbed on his shoulder looking suspicious, but he brushed her off.

“You think so?” Byleth sniffed.

“I know so,” he told her confidently. You’re way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just gotta do it.”

“Break her heart?” her lips lightly trembled at the thought.

“In half,” he added nonchalantly.

“Crush her soul?” she dreaded.

“Like a grape.” he emphasize his point by squishing a wild berry.

“She would be heartbroken,” she agreed. “You’re right.”

“I am, aren’t I,” he quickly added thinking he had convinced her. “Oh, bother. All right. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m letting you out of the deal.”

“What?” she sounded incredulous.

“That’s right, but don’t thank me. Let’s turn around and get your home. Here’s your pan, here’s your frog.” He handed her ‘weapon’ and Sothis and guided her back to her tower. “I get back my satchel, you get back to a mother-daughter relationship based on mutual trust and voila, we part ways as unlikely friends.” Byleth frown and shoved him off.

“No! I am seeing those lanterns,” she said stubbornly.

“Oh, come on!” Claude exasperated. “What is it going to take for me to get my satchel back?”

“I will use this,” she threatened Claude bringing her frying pan close to his face. Suddenly they heard twigs snapping from a nearby bush and Byleth freaked out jumping on Claude’s back. She held her frying pan up ready to strike. “Is it ruffians? Mercenaries? Have they come for me?” The culprit of the noise popped out turning out to be a small fluffy rabbit.

“Stay calm. it can probably smell fear,” he deadpanned.

“Oh!” she chuckled embarrassingly. “Sorry. Guess I’m just a little bit jumpy.”

“Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and mercenaries, thought,” he thought out loud having another scheme forming in his mind.

“Yeah, that would probably be best,” she agreed. A light bulb lit in Claude’s mind and he now knew what to do to make this girl run back to her tower.

“Are you hungry?” he asked changing the subject. “I know a great place for lunch.”

“Where?” she asked very curious. 

“Oh, don’t you worry. You’ll know it when you smell it,” he told her confidently pulling her along as he knew this plan had to be full proof.

Somewhere else in the forest, Alois was still sniffing around to find a trace of Claude in hopes of finding him. Then, he heard noises not too far and hid behind the bushes thinking it was the thief. He waited for the footsteps to be closer and leaped out neighing menacingly. However, it turned out to be Lady Rhea who gasped in surprise. Alois huffed in disappointment and Rhea exhaled in relief.

“A palace horse,” she observed. Her eyes noticed the symbol on the horse’s medallion and the lack of rider. “Where’s your ride?” She started panicking as she thought of Byleth who was not far from the area. “Byleth!” She turned around running towards the tower leaving a confused Alois.

She reached the clearing of the tower and called out to her daughter. “Byleth! Let down your hair!” No response came from the tower and now Rhea was really terrified. “Byleth!” Still no response, she ran up to the side and pulled the vines covering a very old sealed entrance she used before Byleth could pull her up. She clawed away the rocks blocking the doorway and made quick work of it. She ran up the stairs to finally reach the trap door and pushed it open. She ran erratically around the room hoping Byleth was here, but her worst fear came to life. Byleth had left the tower.She gripped her head as she couldn’t believe that after everything her flower got taken again. In the corner of her eyes, something was glittering underneath one of the steps. She went to verify and found the satchel. She opened it to see the crown from the Kingdom of Garreg Mach. She gasped and dropped it on the ground now fearing that the person who took Byleth had connections to the kingdom. She checked the satchel once more and saw the wanted poster of Claude. Her face morphed into pure anger and she swore she would get Byleth back no matter what. She went to her room and opened the drawer to grab a dagger. If she had to kill this man to get her flower back she will do it in a heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer as university is starting to rumble already! I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you so much for the support as always :D


End file.
